Which One Is Which?
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: King Lauhin puts two girls to the test finding out which Tickle monster is which!
1. Chapter 1

**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lilac and Bella were summoned by King Lauhin to come back to the Tickle Castle for a challenging game. Curious, both girls were teleported there and when they arrived, they saw that all seven of the brothers were no longer their original colors, but gray!

"WHAT?! WHAT ON EARTH?!" Lilac said in shock.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Bella said in surprise.

"Calm down you two; my sons were just discussing about the friends they met on Earth. I am pleased their impact on you has been positive. However, I want to see how personally you know my sons. Like which one has what personality. In order for you all to truly have a bond, you must know each one of them by their own specific personalities," King Lauhin said. "They are just covered in paint; when the task is done, they will wash it off."

Both girls looked stunned; they could still recognize the brothers by their eyes and faces, but it was still difficult.

"I-I don't know if this is a good idea," Bella said, now adjusting her glasses and backing away.

"Why not?" Lilac asked.

"Because if we don't recognize them, it will appear that we don't care about each of them individually. And that they are only "tickle monsters" to us." Bella said.

"Oh now that's not true….is it?" Lilac said, now turning to King Lauhin. He only placed a hand on her shoulder and winked at her.

"Do not be concerned. All will be well. Let the games begin."

Lilac was a bit unnerved; maybe Bella was right! Bella's eyes widened as the princes were led away and she and Lilac were blindfolded!

"Take our guests to the entertainment chamber; we will resume there." They heard the king say. The tickle knight nodded and led the two away.

A few minutes later, they were able to take off their blindfolds and noticed that all the brothers were sitting on sofas and very comfortable. But they all had on masks that concealed their faces and eye color.

"I can't do this!" Bella said, now sweating under pressure and turning to leave.

"Nonsense Bella! You will be fine, now go on in and enjoy the game," King Lauhin chuckled, now gently grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her towards his sons. Her eyes widened even more when they motioned for her to come forward, but didn't speak. If they spoke, it would give it away since their voices were distinct and different. King Lauhin kept Bella in place and motioned for Lilac to go first.

"Lilac, which of my sons is this one?" he asked, now pointing to the first. Lilac cautiously walked forward and studied the brother in front of her. He was very muscular and toned so she knew it had to be either Jocu, Jape, Blithe or Jest. But which one?

"W-What are the rules?" Lilac asked, somewhat nervous.

"You can do anything you want to him; he is just not allowed to speak or get up from his chair." Lauhin responded. Height would be a giveaway too.

Lilac cautiously moved forward and the brother remained calm, not moving. Sensing her discomfort, the brother's tail suddenly latched onto her ankle and pulled her closer.

"H-Hey!" She giggled. "C-Cut it out!"

She could see him arch a playful brow through his mask and when she tried to move back, he only pulled her closer and began nuzzling her in her cheeks and neck. He then pinned her in his arms and began hugging her. Lilac was in a giggling fit and Bella could only stare.

"Now it is your turn Bella; go and choose one of my sons and guess which one it is," Lauhin said encouragingly, now ushering her towards one of the muscular ones as well.

The brother's tail moved slowly back and forth like a cat and he motioned for her with his index finger to come closer to him.

"I-I can't!" she pleaded.

The brother was not deterred. He continued to inch his finger towards her as a signal to come closer. But as Bella turned around, the tail reached out and wrapped around her upper body and pulled her on his lap.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She demanded, now trying to squirm free.

The brother didn't immediately tickle her. He only ran his clawed hands through her hair and placed her more on his lap to keep her from squirming. As she tried to move, he only wrapped his arms around her more and kept her in his grasp. He then began rubbing her back gently to calm her down. The game was meant to be fun, not something stressful.

"I will be watching from my portal," Lauhin grinned, now disappearing. Meanwhile, the girls still needed to guess who had them in their clutches.

"I-I don't know who has me?!" Bella giggled, now feeling the brother draw tickly circles around her stomach and collarbone.

"I am not sure who has me either! It could be either Jest, Jape, Blithe, or Jocu!" Lilac laughed out, now feeling the brother begin to nibble on her ears and neck!

"Oh and by the way…in order for you both to get credit, you both need to determine who has you and your partner correctly," Lauhin's voice rang through the room. The girls could hear the amusement in his voice and truth be told, they were enjoying this more too!

The girls nodded and then sat in thought as the brothers stopped tickling them to let them think.

Which brothers had them?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think? Next part coming soon!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome so far, Amiga! Hey! Think you're up for working on the next Merman chapter together?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and Lilac remained in thought and Bella was becoming increasingly nervous. Finally, Bella said her thoughts.

"Um…so I think that Jest has me and Jape has Lilac!" Bella said. There was silence for a moment and then King Lauhin's voice rang through the room.

"That is incorrect my dear."

Bella put her head down and immediately squirmed off the brother's lap and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Bella wait a minute!" Lilac called. But the minute Bella went to open the door, she bumped into King Lauhin's chest.

"Now where are you going?" he grinned, now looking down at her.

"Your Highness. I apologize I failed the task your majesty and I don't think I'm the right person for this game," Bella said sadly, now trying to get past him.

"Now that is enough out of you," he chuckled, now reaching down and throwing her over his shoulder. Bella squeaked in alarm as he took her out of the room and to his throne room. "You shouldn't be afraid of this task. This is only to have you become more acquainted with them. Now listen, if I see you becoming stressed and upset again, I will personally bring you back in here and tickle you for the rest of the night."

"B-But…"

"No buts." He grinned, now kissing her on the nose as he placed her back in his arms. "Now go and have some fun and relax!"

And with that, Bella was teleported back to the room. Lilac was there waiting for her with a devious smile.

"Now then…if you don't help me figure who these two are, I will tickle you myself!" Lilac teased, now standing up and grabbing her friend playfully and hugging her. Bella giggled and hugged her back.

"I think I'm ready now." She smiled. She then looked at the same brothers that had them and whispered something to Lilac and Lilac agreed.

"The one holding Bella was Jape and the one holding me was Blithe!" Lilac called out. The brothers looked at each other and then stood up and wiped the paint from their faces!

"Were we right?!" Bella asked eagerly.

"Bingo!" Blithe winked at her now revealing his dark green face, now walking over and hugging her. "See? That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No. It was actually fun," Bella admitted.

"Well done you two," Jape grinned, now sitting off to the side and motioning for Blithe to join him.

"Well done you two! So you have figured out which ones were Blithe and Jape. Now you have five more of my sons to go," King Lauhin's voice rang happily through the room.

Both girls giggled and stared at the two more muscular brothers and the others that were medium in muscle build.

"I'll bet those last two big ones are Jocu and Jest," Bella said.

"But don't be too sure. Look!"

And with that, both girls saw that it was not very easy to tell the difference between them. Especially since Jovi had also become more muscular since their last visit.

"Oh dear," Bella said, now scratching her head.

"Hmmm…ok, let's look at their body language for a moment." Lilac said, observing them. Both brothers were sitting, but definitely in different ways. One of them had their arms draped over the back of the chair and one had their arms folded across their chest. But the minute they thought they had the answer, both brothers switched positions!

"They're toying with us!" Bella pouted.

"You guys aren't gonna make this easy are you?!" Lilac said in shock. Both shook their heads and it wasn't long before all five were chuckling in amusement.

"Great! Now what?!" Bella said as she face palmed.

"Hmmm…Lauhin said they can't stand up right?"

"Right."

"Ok follow my lead!" Lilac smiled, now walking over to one and scratching behind his ears. She got a low growl of happiness in return and he almost seemed to move his neck over more so she could scratch him more. Bella then planted a small playful kiss in the crease of one of their necks and could see him shift because it tickled and he turned and gave her a playful poke in return.

Lilac then made a desperate move and pulled the hood down over one of their eyes. Now blinded, he blindly began feeling around for her. As she tried to tickle his stomach, he pulled her to where she was literally over his shoulder!

"H-Hey! Put me down!" She squeaked. But she felt him taking off her shoes and socks! "HEY! Bella help me!" she giggled. One thing about this brother was that he was very strong; so much that even her squirming didn't affect him. She could tell because she heard him chuckling while he tickled her.

Bella looked over and saw Lilac was helplessly laying over one of the brother's shoulders and he was beginning to tickle her defenseless toes.

"I'm coming!" she called. But before she could get far, she was grabbed and this brother began gently biting around her neck and then digging his fingers into her stomach! It sent her into hysterics! But no matter how much she squirmed, his fingers followed her and were lethal! She then jumped to her feet, but his tail split into three and began tickling her neck, behind her ears, and going for one of her worst spots: the shoulder blades! It was tickling her like mad!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHELP ME!" Bella cried out in glee.

"Let her go!" Lilac laughed, now trying to get free of her current captor.

"No listen you! You let me go!" Bella laughed out, now looking at the brother.

But the response she got was a deep chuckle and he just continued to go after her worse spots. Meanwhile, Lilac was now wrestling with the brother that had her. She gently pulled at his hair and she got a playful growl in response. Not only did he flip her back over on his lap, but he then loomed his fingers over her, like he was going to give her the worst tickling of her life!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think guys? This one will be a bit harder, but there is a difference between these two. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Top notch, Amiga! I've always wanted to say that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The brother then dug his fingers into the Bella's stomach and she squealed louder than she ever did before. Suddenly, her eyes popped wide open!

"I've got it!" Bella said happily.

"You know who has us?! I think I do too!" Lilac smiled. The brothers then stopped and let the girls speak to each other and come up with a decision.

"I think we know who!" Bella laughed, now standing up and smiling as the brother gently wiggled his fingers in her sides, making her squeal. "The one that has me is Jest and the one who had Lilac is Jocu!"

"Correct!" Lauhin's voice rang out! "You both are doing great!"

"YYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lilac said happily, now jumping up and down.

"This is wonderful!" Bella giggled, now feeling much better about this game.

"See how much fun this is you two!" Jocu smiled, now wiping some gray paint from his face and pulling them to him. "You both are having fun and this game is most entertaining!"

"Well done," Jest chuckled, now also wrapping his arms around the two girls.

"You both are doing magnificent. Now Jocu and Jest…have a seat next to Blithe and Jape. We have three more of them to go," Lauhin chuckled, his voice continuing to be happy and supportive.

"We are actually doing much better than I thought," Bella said in surprise.

"Oh hush! I knew you would do fine; I knew we both would," Lilac said, now hugging her tightly. The two friends embraced for a while and then looked at the three remaining brothers in front of them. All three looked exactly alike! Each of them were muscular and they were sitting where it was hard to tell if one was bigger than the other.

"What are we going to do?!" Lilac squeaked in surprise.

"Hmmm…we can only do our best; we have to study them as best as we can. Since we got the first four right, the last three won't be easy," Bella said, now looking at the brothers.

But the girls walked up to them and decided to call them 1, 2, and 3 for now since it was impossible to tell which one was which.

Number 1 was sitting very calmly, but he let his tail gently run up and down the girls' legs as they passed, making them giggle.

"Well, he's the calm one." Bella giggled.

"I know…I eek!" Lilac laughed, now feeling his tail gently lean up and tickle her ears too.

Number 2 was sitting calmly too; just as calm as number 1. He let the girls observe him as they got closer and motioned that they could get even closer if they wanted too. Curiously, the girls walked up to him and he stretched his arms out and wiggled his fingers into their stomachs when they were right in front of him. After they were giggling cutely, he stopped and sat back, making the girls look at him curiously. They then understood that he wanted to make it more of a challenge and not give himself away so soon.

Number 3 wagged his tail happily as they got closer and began nuzzling them playfully. However, after a few moments, he stopped too and let them go, but not after a playful smack of his tail on their lower thighs as they walked away.

"OW!" Lilac said, now turning and giving him a playful glare.

"You mischievous one!" Bella smiled deviously.

"One things for sure; it's hard to tell which one is which!" Lilac said. "They all act very similar to each other!"

"We will figure this out! I hope…" Bella said softly at the end of her statement, making the brothers chuckle in amusement.

"You are right; these three will not be easy." King Lauhin smiled as he walked in. "But I guarantee there is a difference. But for now I think you all deserve a rest. You will see more when you wake up."

Both girls were about to protest, but they couldn't help but yawn a bit. They were a bit tired after all of their adventure.

"How about coming upstairs for a nap?" Jocu offered, now extending his arms to them.

"Yes. You all can rest in the guest room," Blithe replied, now gently ushering them upstairs.

"B-But we still have to figure out the last three," Bella protested, trying to keep her eyes open.

"I think you both need some rest first little one," Jest chuckled, now seeing Lilac rub her eyes too.

"C'mon! We aren't kids guys," Lilac protested playfully.

"You all are compared to us, now come," Jocu chuckled, now picking them both up and swinging them over his shoulder with absolutely no trouble.

"J-Jocu put me down!" Lilac laughed, now gently beating on his back.

"Oh my, what a terrible attack from you both; whatever will I do," he joked, still walking up the stairs, while the others chuckled at his playful antics. Once he was upstairs, he placed them on the guest bed, but both girls jumped off and playfully stuck their tongues out at him.

"Why you little troublemakers!" He growled out, now lashing his tail back and forth.

"Get him!" Lilac said, now jumping at him and Bella following suite!

"Hey!" He shouted in surprise as he was pounced on by both girls. Truth be told, he loved instigating them and making them want to playfully attack him. Lilac jumped on his back while Bella was up by his shoulders covering his eyes. "C'mere you little rascals!" He said, now wrestling and turning over and grabbing them in his arms. "I said you two need to rest now rest. And if you don't…I'm going to all over my brother with the hypnosis powers!"

Both girls gasped! They had no idea that one of the brothers had hypnosis powers!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: What do you think will happen next?! These three won't be so easy!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Hypnotic powers?! Oh, man! This should be good! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The girls looked at Jocu in confusion. Did the brothers clearly have hypnosis powers?!

"You're not being serious are you?!" Bella said.

"Of course I am. I guarantee there are some of us who does possess the power of hypnosis," Jocu said comfortably. "And there is one of us who can become a large tickle dragon like Feza."

"What?!"

"We didn't know that!"

"I know. There are a few things about us that you both don't know," Jocu chuckled. "Now come…stand and go and see which brother is which."

The girls nodded and then watched as the brothers returned back to their spots and looked at the girls curiously.

"Ok, we need to engage them and make them do something. If we don't, we will never see which one is which," Bella said.

"Yeah! I want to see which one can turn into a tickle dragon and which one has the hypnosis powers," Lilac chuckled.

"We don't know for sure if it is one of these brothers," Bella said.

"True, but we gotta see. Let's try this one! Number 1!" Lilac chuckled, now walking up to the first brother and scratching under his chin. He moved his head back and gave her full access to his neck. "This one loves affection!"

"That has to be Vivo!" Bella said.

"But let's not say anything yet. Let's look at the others," Lilac smiled, now going to the next brother, Number 2. He appeared calm and didn't move much when they approached. The girls then gently grabbed his tail and he chuckled, now wiggling it to get them to let go.

"Nope! Not going to let you go!" Bella teased. She got a playful hiss in response and then before she knew it he grabbed her and began blowing raspberries in her neck, making her laugh hysterically.

Lilac didn't get to say anything as she turned and saw the next brother wagging his tail playfully, eager for some attention.

"And now which one are you Number 3?" Lilac said outloud. The brother responded by unleashing his tail and wrapping it around her and pulling her forward. Soon, her entire body was covered in crazy tickles! Her ears, neck, stomach, and abs were attacked by his claws, gentle nibbles, and tail! Soon, her face was turning purple! One of the brothers quickly turned and nudged him, letting him know that was enough! He then cuddled her and rubbed her back, as if trying to apologize for overdoing it.

"I-I think I have it!" Bella said.

"Me too!" Lilac said. They then walked over to each other and began whispering to each other. After a few moments, they had their answer.

"Ok! Tickle monster Number 1 is Vivo! Number 2 is Jovi, and Number 3 is Amio!" Bella called out. After a second, there was deep laughter.

"Well done you two! You are correct!" came a deep, happy voice.

"That was a fantastic game!" Lilac giggled, now hugging Bella. Bella returned her hug as well as the brothers looked at them with fondness.

"That was one of the best games in the history of games," Bella said, now laying down on the ground.

"And now that we have figured out this part; which one of us has those special powers?" Blithe said, now laying down and grinning at them.

"Well, one of you has hypnosis powers and one of you can turn into a large dragon!" Lilac said in excitement.

"Yes, so which one?" Jocu grinned. The girls smiled at each other and began guessing the brothers!

"For hypnosis! Um…Blithe? Vivo? Amio?" Bella guessed. Those brothers chuckled and shook their heads no. Pouting a bit, Bella looked away. "Drat!"

"Now, now…come on little one. You haven't tried all of us. Think of the more strong and silent type," Jocu smirked, now darting his eyes over at two of his brothers. Lilac and Bella noticed that Jovi was moving his hair from his face and Jest was leaning against the wall, reading a manuscript.

"Hmmm," Lilac said, now walking over to Jovi. "Jovi, do you have the hypnosis powers?" she asked. Jovi looked at her with a gentle smile and took her face gently in his hands.

"No little one. I do not. I have a more…animal-like power," he said softly. Before she knew it, he stood up and she and Bella gasped as Jovi began bigger and bigger and more fierce-like. His eyes became slits and he let out a low growl in pleasure. Both girls then screamed as he began a large dragon like Feza!

"Run!" Bella screamed.

"Wait! Come back here you two!" Jovi said, now using his claws to grab them and hold them to his chest. "It's me."Both girls looked up at him startled, but he only bent down and licked them gently on their faces. "It's really me."

"Gosh Jovi…what a power for the quiet one," Bella giggled, now calming down.

"I do not use it unless needed," he smiled, now shrinking down to his original form. He then helped both girls up and smirked in a somewhat mischievous manner. "But do not be fooled. I will not hesitate to use it on you two if I need to." And with that, he gently tickled their stomachs, making them laugh.

"But there is one more brother that you did not ask," Jocu smiled. The girls looked at him questioningly and he arched an eyebrow and pointed at Jest.

"I am the one who uses the hypnosis you are accustomed to…like…thisssssssss," Jest hissed smoothly, now letting his eyes pulse various colors of purple, red, green, and blue.

"W-What?!" Lilac said, now quickly looking away.

"Don't be afraid. I only use it when I am…in the mood," Jest smirked.

"Do not be fooled by Jest; being the oldest can cause the mischievous streak to come out," Jocu laughed. Both girls were speechless! These brothers had some awesome, awesome powers beyond comprehension!

"The best day ever! We always have so much fun when we come here," Lilac giggled, now hugging Bella.

The brothers could only chuckle. Life was never dull with these adorable humans in their midst. The game was temporarily over, but there would be plenty more to come.

"It's a good thing that Jocu doesn't have hypnosis powers," Bella said, now pretending to wipe sweat from her brow. What neither of the girls saw was Jocu smirk and his eyes made a quick flash of blue and green. Vivo looked at him in shock, but Jocu just placed a gentle finger to his brother's lips to tell him to be silent. Was there something Jocu was not telling them?!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed the finale! Let's just say Jocu has his own mysteries too; perhaps he will reveal what he can do further in the future. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: FANTASTIC! Love this story, Amiga! Think I can talk to you about a story idea?**


End file.
